Nomad Probes
{S:Draft} Nomad Probe|{UP}Starflight3/Design Doc/race_pictures/nomad.png{TOC} This area serves as the species overview. Basic Characteristics Not Applicable Physical Description Nomads are space probes originally designed by the Old Empire. They look like a modern (late 20th Century) space probe of the same ilk as the Voyager and Pioneer space probe series; this includes an elongated area that houses the probe's propulsion systems and a large forward dish that acts as the probe's sensory and communications transmission apparatuses. Nomads, being originally based on an Endurium power source (and later Shyneum), can be assumed to have a nuclear-based power supply and therefore do not incorporate solar panels. The final design of the probe for SF3 should be based upon the same general look as they appeared in SF1; for additional details, see the Nomad Probe picture on this profile page. Space Units Nomad Ground Units Not Applicable Territory See New Empire entry for Territory information Status See New Empire entry for Status information Economy See New Empire entry for Economy information Supplemental Information Devices of the Old Empire, the Nomad probes still roamed space in the Alpha Sector prior to 4642, ready to transmit their data to any vessel encountered. These 20-ton vehicles were originally manufactured in the Old Earth nation of Japan, and it is a testament to their quality that they are still functional almost twelve hundred years after the fall of the Old Empire. They were apparently designed with highly efficient fuel systems, as the ones encountered contained only a single cubic meter of Endurium apiece. According to the Mechans, the Nomads were used by the Empire for preliminary exploration. To this end, they recorded planetary data on all worlds that might be of value, whether they be colonizable or simply have an unusually high mineral content. A total of seven Nomad probes were discovered during the 4620’s, although the Veloxi at the time referred to ‘many’ Nomads still visiting their space, so there may yet be more than those already encountered further out in the depths of space. The seven known probes gave information on a total of four worlds between them. One of the last efforts undertaken by Interstel as an independent corporation was the retreival of these probes for use in future exploration missions and design study. When the company was nationalized and transformed into the Imperial Navy, the probes became Naval property. After the discovery of the flux to the Beta Sector, the probes were refitted and their systems upgraded (this included the addition of an expanded cargo area that could carry additional fuel for extended operations and the ability to remotely change the operational orders of an individual probe). Several new probes were also constructed. They were then released to begin their original reconnaissance mission anew in an unfamiliar region of space. As part of their operational orders, they are to render assistance to any vessel of Imperial construction encountered as needed (this includes allowing the encountered craft the use of some of the probe's fuel supply if necessary). Importance Nomads will occasionally be encountered as the player explores the Beta Sector. They will be the player's only source of Shyneum while in the Sector; all the species there still use Endurium for fuel. They may also give the player some locations of places to make colony recommendations, and may even be used as a means of providing additional hints to the player. Communication Text This final "stat" is a listing of phrases a species will use in communications with the player. For more details on this system, see the discussion on the Communication Mechanics, Interface and Engine. In addition to communications phrases, this section should include the species reactions to various communications postures, as well as their "threshhold values" (again, see the Communication Engine discussion for details). These are messages from SF1. For SF3, they'll need to be updated for certain worlds of the Beta Sector. Whether or not we want to include hints here is up to us. In any case, between the hails and the farewell statements, an offer for refueling needs to be made. Neutral Hail: *NOMAD PROBE REQUESTING PERMISSION TO TRANSMIT DATA. PLEASE RESPOND. Neutral Farewell Statements: *PLANET 34762RM - THIRD PLANET OF SEVEN - SYSTEM COORDINATES 163, 119 - LIFEBEARING - BIO-DENSITY HIGH - MINERAL DENSITY MEDIUM TO LOW - CODED DATA BR97723 011 1 347 6QS8 82 11AR 22 000 - ENDING TRANSMISSION. *PLANET 59980GJ - FIRST PLANET OF SIX - SYSTEM COORDINATES 149, 133 - MOLTEN, NON-COLONIZABLE - MINERAL DENSITY VERY HIGH - CODED DATA 7899 JD809 340 10 0 90 BT531 118 6AR 67 001 - ENDING TRANSMISSION. *PLANET 78964TL - THIRD PLANET OF FIVE - SYSTEM COORDINATES 94, 42 - LIFEBEARING - BIO-DENSITY MEDIUM - MINERAL DENSITY MEDIUM - CODED DATA GY8 0 011 111 UO78 293 192 374 9AR 33 011 - ENDING TRANSMISSION. *- SYSTEM COORDINATES 163, 46 - LIFEBEARING - BIO-DENSITY MEDIUM TO LOW - MINERAL DENSITY MEDIUM TO LOW - CODED DATA AD4 346 30 110 6374 227 642 76AR 979 9 88 110 - ENDING TRANSMISSION. ---- NEXT: Free Gazurtoid PREVIOUS: Ancients TOP ----